


Something I wish for

by Zetsubo_Tamashi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: AU, BanTsumu is really implied, I need a beta read, IDOLiSH7 Tenn, It's time for someone to write an Kujou!Riku AU where he is in TRIGGER, Kujou Riku AU, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, TRIGGER Riku, TRIGGER is cute af, Tenn needs help, The same with Tenn, We all now that every I7 fic needs IoRiku, but the shipps are extremely secondary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetsubo_Tamashi/pseuds/Zetsubo_Tamashi
Summary: He had never thought that his little brother could leave him behind, but in less than a blink of an eye, he was so far away that he was unreachable, with a cold look over his shoulder that had been stuck on his memory."I'm going with him, Tenn-nii"And in a matter of seconds, his life had fallen apart.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A small lame project, there's a lot of this AU, but I have really big expectations for this.

Takanashi Tsumugi is walking to her father's company, after he gave her a job among his workers, she had to be early to know what her new job is all about.  
  
She had recently graduated, and in search of a job her father had offered her one, if she wanted to keep her apartment she had to accept it. Once in front of Takanashi Productions, she took a deep breath and sighed, hoping to calm a little the nervous pounding of her heart, she opened the door slowly, walked a few steps into the establishment, and a sudden voice surprising her.  
  
"Welcome to Takanashi Productions, Tsumugi-san! Let me introduce myself formally, I'm Oogami Banri, I work here in the office" a man received her, she recognized him as his father's only worker, the one who had been there for exactly four years, soon five, she let a little smile rest on her lips " Hello, Oogami-san, thank you for helping my da- I mean, I'm the new hire, I look forward to working with you" Oogami smiled "You're going to take the job of a manager for a new group of male idols". Tsumugi was surprised "A group of idols? This is quite sudden..." the man chuckled "Yes, this production company already has experience with things like modeling, dancing and chorus..." Oogami made a short pause "But now is finally the time for us to try to raise a new group of male idols.  
  
"The president has planned this for years, he's staked the company's fortune in this project." Oogami's smile became somewhat playful for a few moments "The president also said that if this succeeds. We can upgrade from _noriben_ to _makunouchi_." Tsumugi was confused. _"Why would he trust such an important thing as this to a rookie like me?_ "

 

" _Just what is da- the president thinking?_ " Oogami pulled Tsumugi out of her train of thoughts with the following words "Well, then why don't we go meet _kaiseki bentou_ at once?" the name really made the young girl confused " _k-kaiseki bentou_?" Oogami laughed loudly. "It's the temporary name of the idol group, can't you feel the expectations of our production company?" Oogami began to lead her to a door, once open, she could see the people she would be taking care of from now on.

 

 

♪♫♪♫♪

 

There were 7 young men playing basketball energetically, they seemed very inverse in the game, so much so that they didn't realize the recent arrival of Oogami with Tsumugi, they moved quickly making passes from here to there, Tsumugi was completely surprised, they seemed to know each other from years ago in how they played with the others, they trusted and gave the best of themselves.

 

"Guys, please gather round!" no one seemed to hear Oogami, a boy with pale pink hair made an accurate shot, putting in a basket, the opposing team seemed angry, adrenaline running through their veins "Yamato-kun? Who's winning?" one of them, brunette and with glasses, stopped his movements "Let's see... 12-11, the red team is winning by a point!"

 

 

"He's Nikaidou Yamato-kun, he's the eldest of all here, that's why we put him in referee." The newly introduced as Yamato leaned tired against his knees "I thought being a referee would be easy *huff* but with these guys a single body is not enough *huff*.

 

The game resumed and continued, until the white team made one more point and were tied "Excellent, guys, gather here, meet your new manager.” The 7 boys stood in a line in front of her, looking proudly at the good game they had "This is Takanashi Tsumugi-san.” The pale pink-haired one looked at her from head to toe “She’ll be our manager?" The black-haired one next to her also seemed to be analyzing her "She's too young..." another, purple-eyed this time smiled kindly “Age has nothing to do with it, she looks like a reliable kid, I'm looking forward to work with you, manager.”  
  
The tallest of them all got her attention. "Manager, I'm hungry..." Oogami smiled "Maa, she's not your mother, Tamaki-kun, didn't you eat a _noriben bentou_ a while ago?" the boy snorted "that _noribe_ n was small".

 

"Tsumugi-san, the president wanted to talk to you after this, you should go to his office." She nodded "Understood."

 

♫♪♫♪♫

 

They never thought they would have to do auditions, they thought they were all going to be a team and yet…

  
Nanase Tenn was lying on the floor, looking at the ceiling with a lost gaze, Ousaka Sougo, Izumi Mitsuki and Iori, Nikaidou Yamato, Rokuya Nagi and Yotsuba Tamaki were at his side, glances also lost in thoughts "I have to enter..." Tenn whispered "if not..." he thought that no one would hear him, but he was wrong "But what?" Izumi Iori replied, with his blunt words, Tenn only raised his hand to the sky “It was always my dream, no... it's my duty, I have to be on stage, I won't accept it in any other way". Nikaidou Yamato joined them "Why is it so important to you?" Tenn turned his head to look at the older "It's not something I can say that easily." Ousaka Sougo sighed, "Whatever it is, I hope we can all make it, if there's still a little hope... even if it's naive of me, I hope there is".

" _Oh_ , _yes_ , even if it's selfish of me too, I'd like to be _with_ all of you." Nagi whispered loud enough for the others to hear, Tamaki raised his hand as well, "I also have to... Tenten, I hope we can be all together." Mitsuki joined them, raising his arm with them "For me, it's my greatest dream, I want, I wish with all my soul that our dreams will come true, whatever it may be.”

 

Tenn lowered his hand "I'll tell you a story, even if it's only to pass the time, what do you think?" Iori laughed sarcastically "We're not children anymore, Nanase-san." Tenn looked at Iori once more, with a small smile on his lips “It doesn't matter". Nagi smiled " _Yes_ , it's a _wonderful_ idea."

 

Everyone else seemed willing to listen, so Tenn began. "A long time ago, there was a wealthy family, not as wealthy as others, but fortunate without a doubt." Tamaki raised his hand asking for permission to interrupt "What's the story about, Tenten?"Yamato silenced Tamaki with a 'shussh' to allow the pale pink-haired boy to continue "As I said, this family was very close, there were a pair of twins, one of them, the younger one, had been born with a respiratory illness and a very weak body, so the older twin always took care of him, an even wealthier man decided to try and take the fortune of the happy family. What do you think what happened?" Sougo put his hand under his chin thoughtfully "He didn't make it." Tenn shook his head and denied, "Incorrect, the man who envied the fortune of the family managed to take everything they had, the family thought they could recover from that, but then the man said 'That child you have there, he has a talent that only one person out of millions possesses' and offered the older twin to go with him so the child could take advantage of his talent, you know what the child said?” Yamato laughed, "It's like we're in kindergarten again, he refused?"

 

Tenn continued "No, he decided that he wanted to go with the man to use that talent, but, the younger twin, not wanting his brother to abandon him, said something to the man, something he had been looking for, for many years, then he hold on to the younger twin's body and begged him to go with him instead of his older brother, believing he would refuse, the older twin tried to take the younger brother away from the man, but he said something that surprised them What do you think it was?" Nagi settled himself on his side, to see Tenn better, "Did he say he _would_ go with him?" the pale pink-haired boy took a long sigh "Exactly, the family watched as one of their precious children left them behind with the person who took everything from them, the older brother wanted to reach out and meet his twin again no matter how many years passed."

There were a few seconds of silence, until Mitsuki spoke "Is that all? Isn't there a happy ending?" Tenn covered his eyes with his hands "I don't know the end of the story yet... "Before anyone could complain, the doors opened, Tsumugi entering through them with a radiant smile "Guys! Congratulations! You'll all be together!"


	2. First concert preparations and rivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was going to take longer to get this chapter out, apparently not.
> 
> Riku is OOC, his personality is calm and inexpressive, as well as delicate, only to clarify why he behaves this way.

His amber eyes focused on the structure of the ceiling, the only thing that separated his view of the starless sky in Tokyo. There was really no reason to justify why he contemplated the nothing itself, other than that his eyes simply stopped at the material above his head as he contemplated things from the past.

 

He was too inverse in those thoughts, in scarlet-red hair and innocent eyes as bright as jewels, then red and cold eyes, looking at him as if he was a sad excuse for a human being for just seconds before disappearing into the darkness. Loneliness haunted him, warm afternoons full of shared laughter had become study sessions where he drowned himself in homework to forget how empty his life was now. He knew that all this was his fault in a certain way, he had been the one who wanted to leave in the first place, if his angel had decided to accept the man's new offer, he understood why:

 

_He had preferred to throw him in the trash first before being thrown away himself._

 

It was so simple to see reality with his own eyes, the problem was to force his heart to accept that reality, because it was easy to see but not accept.

 

He closed his eyes slowly, his heart was heavy, however, as his consciousness vanished to give way to dreams, he could see a silhouette, a red hair that he so loved.

 

♫♪♫♪♫

 

Scarlet-sunset eyes scanned the space of a stage "3000 people..." his voice sounded raspy in the whispers that came from his delicate lips. The structure was enormous and luxurious, all the pillars that supported it looked so strong and solid that even if an earthquake happened they could keep the establishment intact. He felt a hand on his right shoulder, looking back he could see one of his unitmates, Yaotome Gaku, with a stern yet warm look " We'll be fine, besides it's not the time yet, for now it's just practice, Riku." the TRIGGER center nodded, not really motivated.  
  


TRIGGER practiced every day, to a point where the same routine had him tired, Ryuu and Gaku worked so hard that he hasn't wanted to say 'I'm tired' to them, plus, there was his little secret, his illness.  
  


Kujou Riku was taking good care of his health, enough for his respiratory illness to get better over the years, but that doesn't mean it has vanished, as there were many bad days where he had to cough and cover his mouth with his hands in a delicate gesture, with the excuses of 'I have a little cold, but I'll be fine' or 'It's just a little fatigue, I'll get better later'. Even after those two years with TRIGGER, it was surprising that Gaku or Ryu hadn't found out, it meant he was hiding it well enough.  
  


"You should feel happier, when we're about to do a concert, your eyes glow like stars, you're really childish." Gaku gave him his usual joking smirk, making the younger boy smile a little if only for a few moments. Gaku was like an older brother to him, completely replacing those old memories of a perfect family already gone. Ryuu was not left behind, even if he was not present in those moments because he was visiting his family in Okinawa, he was so kind that Riku couldn't help but come to him for advice when he felt hopeless, TRIGGER was his new family, just like Father. With them he didn't feel abandoned at all.  
  


"It's not my fault, Gaku, it's just... I'm a little exhausted from so much practice, I know we need it, but sometimes I feel it's all we do.” his face went sour again, he hadn't seen Father for months, he wanted to see him smile when he saw how far he has come so far, no matter how much his cold exterior drove people away ( or attracted them, thanks to his mysterious nature), he was really kind to his children, even when he pushed his broken dreams over them "I see, it makes sense, maybe we should take a break" Gaku stretched out, creaking a couple of his bones in the process "We've been working pretty hard lately, we deserve a little rest, shall we go?" The oldest extended his hand, Riku took it without hesitation to be dragged out of the establishment by the leader of TRIGGER.  
**  
**

♫♪♫♪♫

 

IDOLiSH7 was holding a meeting to decide on how they would begin to make themselves known, their manager had thought that they should hold a concert at once, but it seemed that two people did not agree.

 

"It's not viable, we don't have fans, who would go to a concert without knowing that one will be kept in the first place" Tenn looked at the girl in a cold way, it wasn't that he hated her or anything, however he was clear about how things started "Nanase-san is right, if nobody knows us we can't have a concert, it's like eating soup with a knife, practically impossible".

 

Tsumugi shivered, if there was anything that frightened her, it was to see how Tenn and Iori could agree on how to handle the terms of popularity, they were intelligent and perceptive enough to know what a bad idea is and when simply say it, even though they didn't get along well outside of the group's business, they made a great duo when they handled I7 with Tsumugi.

 

At first, Tsumugi had refused but they simply ignored her and gave her preliminary plans, in addition to being forced to read it by both young mens, she had been surprised, and without any other choice had accepted that the three were going to handle IDOLiSH7 and make it shine, however, from time to time the idols made her angry.

 

"B-but I'm sure it's the best way to start..." she shyly lowered her head, Mitsuki crossed his arms, "Iori, Tenn, her idea is a good one, don't bully her, especially you, Tenn." They both snorted, Sougo shook his head, "Mitsuki-san, even though they're not saying it in the best way, their point is really solid, nobody knows us, we have to start with something simpler, like street concerts." Yamato laughed "Sou is right, Tenn and Ichi have a good point, it's too fast." Tsumugi was increasingly shrugging in place "I promise it will be a success" she put a determined face, trying to convince the others "There is no choice" Tenn sighed, to be completed by Iori "If it's what manager says we have to do, there is nothing we can do, the decisions are yours here".

 

"We'll get to work right away!"

 

It would be a long day.

 

♫♪♫♪♫

 

"What do I like?" Tenn put on a thoughtful posture, contemplating about himself "It shouldn't be so difficult, nee, Tenn?" Mitsuki tried, although being sincere, Tenn was the most reserved with everyone, his room was even sterilized as his personality, serious, perfect and neutral, Tenn was like a painted glass, having layers on top made impossible to see the other side through it "I think… I like things that are perfect." The others sweatdropped "How so...?" Sougo whispered, Tenn's eyes suddenly lit up. "I also like cats." Yamato laughed nervously "That's quite simple…"

 

Tsumugi smiled "Now we can start with the group's page. What do you think?" the others nodded "Manager!" Tamaki called "Can I be all over the main page?" Nagi frowned "oh, that should be _my place_.” Mitsuki grunted "The main page must belong to everyone!” As Nagi, Tamaki, and Mitsuki argued, a young man with red hair was watching them from the distance, with a look between intrigued and neutral.

 

"A new idol group... I hope they succeed..." that boy whispered, being interrupted by a more mature voice "Waiting the best for other idols is not something you have to do..." the young man looked down "I'm sorry father... Even is there's a new idol group... it doesn't mean I can't surpass Zero..." the man laughed "I know, you're very kind, enough to not stomp on other idols and rise to their expense."Then, the redhead focused his eyes on two members who were apart from the rest, Izumi Iori and Nanase Tenn "They look interesting, I'd like to be their rival..." the man smiled "Maybe they become our rivals soon. Who knows?"

 

 

 

♫♪♫♪♫

 

As soon as she received Banri's flyers, she ran to the nearest train station to start handing them out, she had been awake all night and day to be able to promote her idols... her idols, she couldn't help but feel happy at the thought, she felt like an older sister to those 7 boys, she could consider them a family now, so she wanted to make them shine so bright that they surpass the very sun, and if that meant giving all her efforts for that, then she would do it.

 

The work was harder than she thought, since she had barely managed to deliver about 20, that depressed her but decided to keep a smile on her face, she would continue for a whole month if that meant handing over absolutely all the flyers, suddenly, several voices called her, making her turn her head to see her idols, her younger brothers with a big smile "Manager! We came here to help," Mitsuki said, with great emotion, Sougo nodded, "When Oogami-san told us you were here, we thought we should help you, this work is very heavy." After a short conversation each one grabbed a pile of flyers and started handing them out.

 

At the end there was only one flier left, which Iori was trying to hand out, a young man approached him and grabbed it in his hands, examining the contents of it carefully "IDOLiSH7..." then he looked up and examined each of the boys, all of them had petrified at the ruby-red gaze, his presence made the atmosphere heavy in some way, putting everyone attentive and alert, finally, he gave a giggle, putting on a more or less cheerful face "You look like you make a good team... I'll definitely go to see you..." and left, leaving everyone confused, looking at his back until his silhouette blurred from his peripheral field "That was very...". Sougo whispered "Strange." Tamaki completed.

 

But Tenn, had stayed looking at the place where the mysterious young man had gone.

 

 

♫♪♫♪♫

 

Gaku crossed his arms, looking at the youngest of the three with an angry expression, Ryu shook his head at the reaction of TRIGGER’s leader. "Gaku, if Riku wants to go then you must leave him, I believe it's a good strategy, if we analyze our opponents we can beat them easier...". Gaku hit the table very hard "You can't! We are TRIGGER, one of the best idol groups in Japan, that excuse is worthless!" Riku, on the contrary, looked at him without any expression "I don't care about what you say, Gaku, I plan to go, I already bought my ticket, so I'll go." Before the fight escalated, Ryu interposed himself between the two boys "It's the first time you dare to challenge me, nee, Riku? But you won't go alone, although it pains me to say, we'll buy tickets too." Gaku crossed his arms, still looking at him disapprovingly, Ryu laughed relieved "Come on, it's just a little concert, I'm also curious about these... idolis-" Gaku stopped him, completing the phrase himself "IDOLiSH7." Ryu nodded "They seem to be formidable opponents, they looked happy and prepared in the flyer." Riku looked at the calendar on the wall. "One week to their concert... and two months to our own..."

 

"Are you excited? Once again we are in Tokyo to do a concert, With this we finish our tour and go back to our usual schedule." Ryu smiled at the idea of having days off at least once a week instead of dancing a lot of songs and practicing incessantly, Gaku seemed happy with the news "I don't even want to imagine when we have to do a world tour, it’ll be very stressful..." the silver-haired man leaned his back against the sofa, letting out a sigh of satisfaction at the comfortable feeling of the furniture " Yes... it's good news... I'm tired of airplanes, it has been enough turbulence for me." The redhead stretched out leaning against Gaku's arm, the three of them laughed, they really missed their dorm, the place they called home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked this chapter :'D
> 
> Edited: 2019-06-11  
> Edited 2019-12-10:  
> Some structure changes and some change in sentences.


	3. Restricted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say :l

Their first concert had been a failure, keeping a show for only 9 people on a stage for 3000, although they had become sad they were still cheerful, soon after they started with street concerts, selling their song to anyone who was interested after listening and seeing their exciting shows, although they were doing quite well, manager had summoned them to the practice room to talk about something and just for that they were there, completely confused.

 

"Guys, I decided we're going to stop our activity for a while..." Mitsuki gasped in surprise "Really!?" Sougo muttered "Our street concerts were starting to gain popularity, manager, are you sure this is the best?" Nagi looked the girl directly in the eye with concern written on his features "Do you think this is the _best option_?" she nodded to the doubtful stares of the group "By the way, don't sing nor dance until the next TRIGGER concert!" before they could ask why, she ran away "That...". Yamato whispered, "It's nothing like her..." Tamaki ended up for him.

 

♫♪♫♪♫

 

With nothing to do, the seven I7 members just sat in front of each other at the table, drinking green tea quietly "I want to sing! I want to dance! I want to do street concerts! I want to go to karaoke!" Mitsuki knocked his torso down on the table in a desperate way, he couldn't tolerate the idea that they would get ripped of what they liked most, singing and dancing, they were idols! "This is so unfair." Tamaki said "I can understand that manager tells us to sing and dance... But not to do it!? It's silly!" he rose abruptly from the chair, scaring most of the presents, Nagi looked up at the ceiling "Something as terrible as this... I can't understand _such thing_." then Tamaki nodded "I will go to talk to Manager to remove this stupid restriction!" Tamaki was going to leave the room to look for the girl but Sougo grabbed his wrist, holding him "Tamaki-kun! You shouldn't, you're going to intimidate her!" Tamaki turned to see him "Why are you making me the bad one!?” Tenn looked at them and raised an eyebrow in confusion as he took a sip of his tea, Yamato looked at him, "Don't you plan to say something?" the center denied, "It's not my problem." Tamaki released his hand from Sougo's grip violently, and quickly went off without saying anything, Sougo went directly behind him trying to calm him down.

"Oh, _how terrible_ , this restraint is destroying us.” Nagi looked worried at the door both Sougo and Tamaki went out, Yamato nodded, "I feel it's a bit extreme of manager to do this.” Mitsuki looked at Yamato and sighed "I wonder what made her take this decision…"

 

Tenn, who was next to Iori whispered something in his ear "You give her the idea?" Iori nodded and whispered back "This will help IDOLiSH7 greatly, believe it or not, I have it all planned, Nanase-san." Tenn looked at the door through both Tamaki and Sougo had left minutes ago, not convinced that it was the right thing to do "I hope it'll work."

 

"It will."

 

♫♪♫♪♫

 

Tenn went on to clean the practice room alone, sweeping the floor, dusting and leaving everything spotless so that when the restraint was over they could come and practice there together immediately.

 

_I don't even know why I'm doing this, I was not supposed to get attached, and still..._

 

Suddenly the door opened, Sougo peered out of it with a gentle gaze, he smiled at him as soon as he saw him and took several of the things he was going to use to complete the cleanup "I'll help you" then he leaned down to start sweeping the floor next to him, he murmured his thanks and returned to his task "What do you think of TRIGGER, Tenn-kun?" his movements stopped for a moment "I like them, I love TRIGGER." he smiled softly, Sougo laughed "I also like TRIGGER, I'm a little excited, although we can't sing nor dance until that date, I want to see them on stage." _Ousaka Sougo... I'm happy to share something with you_ "I'm excited too, my favorite is Kujou Riku-san And yours?" they both sat opposite each other "Tsunashi Ryuunosuke-san, his singing and dancing are very good." They laughed as they cleaned the room, talking about their favorite bands, discovering that they had so much in common.

 

_This place... I like to be here, I want to protect them, I want to be the best center and the best help that IDOLiSH7 can have, I want to raise them high and share the stage with all of them, this place... is my new home._

 

♫♪♫♪♫

 

_"Thank you so much for inviting us to your program, Mr. Shimooka-san, it's an honor." Riku smiled, making the audience shout in excitement, Gaku accommodated his posture in the guest chair with a smile "We really appreciate it, it is always a pleasure to have an interview with you again" the last member of TRIGGER smiled in the same way "Thank you very much for inviting us again, we're fans of your program." the MC laughed loudly "No! The pleasure is ours to have you here, with your busy schedules!" The center gave some delicate laughs "We would always make a space in our schedule for you, there is nothing we like more than being part of your program."_

 

As the interview flowed, I7 were together watching the television analyzing their rivals "Kujou Riku... 'The Modern Day Angel'" Iori whispered, completely absorbed, the younger Izumi couldn't understand why he was so attracted to his rival, perhaps it was the way he looked completely confident in his abilities, how soft and angelic his voice sounded, the warmth and kindness of his words, his little smiles and his delicate laughter, he looked like a porcelain doll "When I heard that title I thought it was just a bluff, but seeing him this way... he really does look like an angel..." Yamato said "Not only that... his presence with TRIGGER... it's as if TRIGGER's sexy aura is multiplied by him..." Mitsuki replied " _Oh yes_... the heavenly aura of Kujou Riku-san... makes them more _beautiful_." Tenn had his gaze fixed on TRIGGER, more specifically on its center, Kujou Riku "His innocent appearance makes them look sexier, they blended their visual differences perfectly..." Sougo smiled "Aren't you more excited about their concert? Knowing how great they are..." Everyone shouted "Yes!" and ended up seeing the full interview, even though that was not the main goal.

 

♫♪♫♪♫

 

"I'm tired... Gaku... carry me..." the interview had ended later than planned as they stayed to talk about their concert and also sing several songs, the center had no energy to walk because he was completely tired, the seat he had been given in the taxi was very comfortable, taking away his remaining energy “Don’t be lazy” the silver-haired man shaked him trying to wake up the exhausted redhead, Ryuu laughed and decided to carry the youngest instead of Gaku "You are spoiling him too much, Ryuu." said silver-haired man complained again, although he had a teasing tone in his voice, making the brunette blush "Gaku! he's very tired, we can't force him to wake up! when he's been working so hard lately and he had fever more than once in the last few months due to overwork, you have to let him rest." The leader's smile faded "I'm worried that he'll work so hard before the concert and ends up getting sick, he's been practicing without rest, even after asking me for one... what a perfectionist." Ryuu glanced at the sleeping young man in his arms "even asleep he looks like an angel... Riku has been coughing a lot lately, do you think he is all right? He seems to get gravely ill when he overloads himself with more work..." Gaku frowned, showing his concern, "You're right, I'm afraid that he'll push his limits again, when he looks so fragile." Riku sighed and a smile landed on his delicate features "He seems to have sweet dreams...". Ryuu commented, Gaku smiled, "Sleep well...angel."

 

♫♪♫♪♫

 

 

_It hurts... it hurts a lot..._

 

His breath was heavy, the air was barely reaching his lungs, he felt like he was drowning in a sea of despair, he needed his inhaler, where was it? where did he leave it the last time he needed it?

 

His attacks had become very rare and when they came they were extremely strong to make up for the lack of them, even if the coughs were still a daily thing, he did not remember the last time he had had one so strong. His body fell to the ground with a bang, he grabbed his chest as hard as he could while forcing himself to take deep and long breaths, he tried to calm his attack while looking with his eyes for the inhaler he needed, when he saw him he forced his body to approach the plastic object, but his hands were too shaky to carry it to his mouth and use it, again he forced himself to use the medicine, he used it until his breathing calmed down enough to stop being considered erratic.

 

With the sensation of relief that began to run through his body he sat down on the floor to which he had fallen just moments ago, he looked at the object in his hands, looking at it with distaste, an immense desire to throw it in the trash and never to know of it again invaded him, but he had others stored in who-knows-where, so where was the difference?

 

♫♪♫♪♫

 

The days passed too slowly for the members of I7, again they found themselves wandering around the living room, seeing but not processing any series that remained as background noise because no one paid real attention to the program, Iori and Tamaki were doing their homework, Sougo and Mitsuki were busy making sweets, Nagi was reading manga while Yamato was trying to figure out what was going on because the blonde was moving very quickly to the next pages and Tenn, who had a digital camera in his hands looking at photographs without really caring that someone would look at them, since no one was really interested in seeing family and perhaps private photos. However, the noise of the TV show didn't lighten the heavy atmosphere, everyone was angry, irritated, upset, frustrated because the restriction on top of them was killing them, and at some point when Iori and Tamaki finished their homework, the blue-haired teen remembered something that Tenn had told them the first day they met "Tenten, Do you know the end of the story you told us the other time? Tenn stopped looking at his camera to see the teenager "I'm afraid not, but I can tell you another one, if you like".

 

Tamaki sat down nearby, not that he was really interested in the story but being as bored as he was was the only thing he could think of to pass the time, Tenn put aside his camera and closed his eyes for a moment

"A while ago: there were two twins, they were fraternal, so they didn't look much alike." Tamaki cut it out "Why are all your stories about twins, Tenten?" Iori, who was close enough to listen, decided to interrupt "Yotsuba-san, if that's what Nanase-san reads, then that's what he'll tell you, now keep quiet." Tamaki obeyed grudgingly, Iori also began to listen, Tenn continued, "The youngest of them was very weak, so much that since birth he was hospitalized. The eldest met his little brother at the hospital when he was four years old, since then they became inseparable.” Nagi also sat close by, long ago losing interest in the manga he was reading earlier "However his parents could not pay for the treatment of the youngest child, being in bankruptcy, a man said he would pay for the treatment of the youngest twin if the oldest went with him, without much thought, he accepted immediately." While Tenn narrated Yamato together with Mitsuki, who had left the kitchen a few moments before, also gathered near the sofa "But the younger one refused, the older one tried to explain the reason to him, he was going to say something but…" Sougo was the last one to join "the younger had a special ability, and eased the storm inside the man, this crying begged him to go with him, to go with him to calm the pain he had inside, then the younger twin left with that man, but before leaving, he looked at his older brother as if he was a pathetic excuse of a human being, never to return."

 

Tenn finished, finally opening his eyes and returning to his task of checking the digital camera. "Is that all, Tenten? Isn't there a happy ending here either?" Tenn denied, "Not all stories have happy endings, Yotsuba Tamaki."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I don't know what to say...  
> Edited 2019-12-10:  
> Change in sentences and some fixed typos.


	4. Dreams or Nightmares?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tenn-nii, who is at fault?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't excuse myself for not publishing the chapter before, maybe that I couldn't translate it and I didn't have internet to publish it, I have another chapter written, I don't promise anything about publishing it soon.

_"Oh, Tenn-nii, it's a pleasure to see you, I thought you wouldn't come," his eyes widened in surprise, his younger brother was sitting at a glass table with a teapot and two cups on top, a kind smile was on his delicate lips and his bright red eyes invited him to take a seat "I'm sorry for the wait," he was surprised, he had not even been able to control his own mouth, as if he was inside his body but it were acting for him, he felt like a spectator of his own actions "I don't even feel anything about it anymore, when you were going to go with Kujou-san, I thought you hated me, but it turned out I was the one who abandoned you.” this time, he unconsciously whispered his twin's name, which eyes became cold and resentful “Kujou-san did not see the talent he thought you had in you, so he decided to take me, you are so~o~ useless Tenn-nii, why do you think I would want to stay with our family? My leaving is your fault." Tenn got up abruptly from the chair and hit the table, tears streaming down his cheeks, "No, it's not true!" his twin smiled, his soft cheeks turning red, it was as if he was making fun of him "No? You want me to remind you who was going to leave us in the first place, who made me leave? Think, Tenn-nii, who is at fault?"_

 

His eyes opened, his breathing was accelerated and a thin layer of sweat covered his skin, his eyes widened and his hand was elevated toward the ceiling. His alarm was sounding and the sun was peeking out of the curtains, causing its rays to fall on his face. He lowered his arm and it fell with a small, fluffy impact to the surface of the bed, his breathing calmer. He sighed, it had only been a nightmare, Riku would never say anything like that to him, after all he had left for another reason, it was not his fault, it never was.

 

♫♪♫♪♫

 

If he had to describe how he felt with a word, it would be tired. The closer the date got, the more they practiced, as soon as he had woken up he decided to go for a coffee before going out to work, he had several photo shooting sessions, an interview and being part of a program to which he was invited, it would be a busy day like any other so he was going to recharge his energy with a coffee.

 

Since it was so early in the morning, he didn't think anyone would be awake, thinking that Ryuu and Riku would prefer to be asleep until their alarms woke them up, but the smell of freshly brewed coffee was floating down the aisles, inviting him to go to the kitchen and have a cup of that drink. He began to walk to the kitchen where the smell was stronger and entering he could see the youngest of his group, Riku, pouring coffee into two cups "Do you want?" Gaku nodded and went to take one of them, taking a sip and enjoying the bitter taste that this liquid left in his throat, feeling satisfied at the warmth that began to spread across his chest. "What are you doing awake so early?" his partner smiled slightly, also taking a sip of his own drink "I couldn't sleep, and knowing you were going to get up soon I decided to make coffee.” Gaku laughed, petting Riku's head. "You shouldn't have bothered with that, I was able to make coffee myself.”

 

"I know, but you always work so hard and I thought I'd take this task off your hands." Riku left his finished cup of coffee on the counter to get out of the kitchen, not before winking at the leader of TRIGGER "That brat..." unconsciously he began to trace the edge of the cup with his finger "What would I do without him...".

 

♫♪♫♪♫

 

"Waah, it's still a long way to go…I want to dance…" Tamaki complained, leaning his back against the chair, Iori along with the aforementioned were doing their homework, when Tamaki did not understand something he would ask Iori or Sougo, so they had quickly become study mates. "Yotsuba-san, there are only fifteen days left, I'm sure you can wait long enough" Tamaki complained again, finally deciding to return to homework "Iorin What do you think of TRIGGER?" Iori began to think "I feel that they are formidable rivals, they are very good in their singing, dancing, appearance, I think it will be difficult to reach their level" for a few seconds the only sound that was heard was the rough contact from pencil to paper "Kujou Riku… I can not help but think that he looks like Tenten."

 

"It's impossible for someone so angel-like to have any resemblance to someone as cold as Nanase-san." Tamaki laughed, "You're right, Iorin... but still, they look kind of alike... it's like Tenten is his twin or something." Tenn, who had finally left his room in search of something to drink heard this last part "I think it is too soon to compare me with someone superior like Kujou Riku-san, Yotsuba Tamaki" Iori and Tamaki froze at the surprising presence of Tenn "Tenten, I was just thinking about how you’re kinda alike…” Tenn smiled slightly, "I know, I was just teasing you, I really don't think we look alike."his kind tone became a colder one at the end of the sentence "Nanase-san, the last few days you hadn't left your room, it's very rare to see you around here" Tenn walked up to them and looked up to see the homework of both of them "It's not that bad, I wanted apple juice… Yotsuba Tamaki, this exercise is wrong" Tamaki grunted, taking the eraser to start again " There must be at least a little left, if Nikaidou-san didn't finished it by mixing it with beer. " When Tamaki finished the exercise Tenn nodded "Now the result it's correct, if you'll excuse me, I'll go to the kitchen.

"Tenten is very good at math…"

 

♫♪♫♪♫

 

 

"They're not here yet... when I thought they'd finally take this seriously..." Mitsuki muttered in disappointment, "And it's almost time for the concert..." Sougo replied in the same way, Iori decided to look at Tenn and found him looking at the sign hanging in the stadium, instead of having a look of admiration or happiness, he seemed to be sad, not only that, he could see traces of tears on his cheeks and Iori could swear that Tenn looked fine in the morning "Nanase-san... are you crying?" suddenly all the glances of the others stopped above their center "I'm sorry, it's just... I don't feel very well...". Mitsuki walked toward him and embraced him just as an older brother would "If there's something in your mind I'm sure you can tell us." Tenn laughed "I feel like the younger brother, I never thought I would be in this position..." Tsumugi and Sougo also approached him, it was very strange to see him faltering when Tenn was the epitome of calm "What do you mean, Tenn-kun?" the center tried to dry his tears with its hands "I have... a younger brother... however it has been years since I last saw him, but now, I will see him and I am nervous...".

 

" You decided to talk to him after the concert, Nanase-san? " Tenn shook his head, smiling sadly and his gaze was again fixed on the poster of TRIGGER "No, I'm going to - no, we are going to see him right now, my younger brother is Kujou Riku, the center of TRIGGER."

 

♫♪♫♪♫

 

"I can't believe we're late!" Tamaki complained.

 

"Do you think they'll believe us when we say we saved the Tokyo tower from a terrorist attack?!" Nagi asked.

 

"Of course not..." Yamato, Nagi and Tamaki said at the same time "I think we should run faster!"

 

 

They really didn't believe that something like that would happen to them before the concert, now they had very little time to arrive, the three of them knew that they would be killed as soon as they set foot on the avenue but if they arrived at least the sentence would be greatly reduced. They would take a taxi if there wasn't huge traffic, they would get there faster if they ran anyway. In the middle of the way they saw a young man with a cap and a mask coming out of one of the taxis, his red hair being what stood out the most, the three of them stopped suddenly " That isn't... Kujou Riku?" the young man began to walk but ended up falling to the ground between coughs, or it would have been like that if Yamato had not caught him in time "Wow, are you okay?"His cheeks were flushed with fever and yet he smiled at him as he coughed loudly "Yes, I'm *cough* well,thank you so *cough* much " the young man tried to get up but was stopped by Nagi "No, you shouldn't force yourself, are you Kujou Riku-san?"Tamaki helped the redhead get up and left him on a nearby bench. "Yes... and think I made *cough* my fans worry..." Tamaki cut him off "We're not fans... you're just... ah, yes, external stimulus."

 

"Tama, you mustn't be so rude!" Yamato smacked the younger boy on the head. "No, that's okay... *cough cough* please tell me your name." Tamaki pointed to himself "Me?" Riku nodded, holding his chest "Tamaki, Yotsuba Tamaki." A smile rested on Riku's thin lips, which soon faded into another cough "Yotsuba-kun *cough* Can you take me on your back to the concert? I need to go to the stage *cough* I'll give you whatever you want." Nagi shook his head frantically "No! You shouldn't over-exert yourself…"

 

"I'm sorry if it sounds hard and cold, but *cough* I asked Yotsuba-kun." Tamaki nodded "I want 11 King Puddin!" Riku nodded "You're very cheap, Tama." Tamaki climbed Riku on his back and started running, Nagi and Yamato followed behind him and the redhead fell unconscious as soon as the youngest of the 4 started moving.

 

"Ugh... ugh... this is hard... Hey can it be 21?" Riku opened his eyes, still too tired "Of course..."

 

"Why would you put your life in danger to be on stage? I'm sure TRIGGER can handle it with just two." Yamato commented.

 

"Imagine going to a restaurant and asking for your *cough* favorite dish" Riku was about to start talking but was interrupted by Tamaki and Nagi.

 

"I'll have some spaghetti."

 

"And I'll have a hamburger!" Riku chuckled, "Okay, how would you feel if you ate the same dish yesterday and it was delicious, but today it's *cough* disgusting?"

 

"Disappointed."

 

"It's the same with concerts, our lives are busy but our fans' lives may be more so, our work is hard but our fans' work may be more so, and yet they make room in their busy schedules to see our concert, the tickets are a promise we have to keep, the promise to give them the shows of their lives and make them enjoy them before returning to their harsh routines, seeing my fans in the stage will give me strength, then it will be as if this fever and coughing never existed".

 

Tamaki's steps slowed down as soon as they reached the avenue of the concert "Here's fine, thank you very much, you're idols too, aren't you? I want to see you sing and dance with everything you have, enjoy your external stimulus" the TRIGGER centre waved before leaving, not without winking "Bye-bye".

 

♫♪♫♪♫

 

After the concert everyone was feeling cheerful. Mitsuki tried to copy one of the steps "Mikki, it's not like that" Tamaki also tried, both very cheered up made a high-five "We're finally free! I want to dance and sing all night and making a racket" Yamato laughed "Why not? We deserve it after so long" Yamato joined them, then Sougo and finally Tenn, who was going to give a step forward however smiled at Iori before that "Don't you plan to join, Izumi Iori?" Iori was going to refuse but was pulled by the wrist by him to join, a fun night for everyone no doubt.

 

Yet inside the avenue for the concert, where was TRIGGER, his manager, Anesagi Kaoru shouted angrily "How dare they!"

 

Gaku looked up from the youngest member of TRIGGER and glanced at Anesagi confused "What's going on?" she looked at him with the same anger as before "A group that has not yet debuted is promoting themselves to your fans who are leaving the concert outside the establishment! IDOLiSH7!" Gaku quickly rose from the bench "It can't be, Riku gave everything he had by endangering his life! How dare they!" Gaku was going to come out to yell at them but Ryuu stopped him grabbing him by the shoulder "Gaku! You're only going to make it worse!"

 

"B-but!" He was going to freed himself but Ryuu held him stronger on both shoulders now "Riku wouldn't want that! Wouldn't you, Riku!" the young man was just smiling and muttering 'twinkle, twinkle' half-consciously "See!?"

 

"What the hell does that even mean?!" before they continued to debate whether it was okay to go shouting at them or not, Riku recovered for a moment from his unconsciousness "In fact... I feel... proud that... our concert was... so powerful to... make them dance... I'm sure they'll go to... apologize... sooner or later..." and then he fell back into semi-consciousness muttering 'twinkle' over and over again. Then Anesagi snorted, playing with her hair "I hope so."

 

♫♪♫♪♫

 

After the concert they had gone to the agency immediately to practice, Tsumugi was supervising them, they were having fun for sure. Tsumugi had responsibilities and soon had to leave "Guys! I'm going out for a moment, I'll see you later." Nagi approached her and grabbed the manager's hands again between his as the first time they met " _My lady_ , let me accompany you, it would be horrible of me to leave a damsel to her own luck". Mitsuki huffed and pushed Nagi away from the girl "You should learn to respect personal space" Nagi made a dramatic gesture, holding his chest with one hand and placing the other on his forehead "Oh Mitsuki, how rude..." while the others laughed Yamato approached her " I'll go with you, just wait for me outside". Nagi gasped in surprise "Yamato are you planning a _secret date_?" Yamato snorted irritated "Let me take advantage of the plan I made last night.”

 

Tsumugi came out and waited, sighing, then Yamato went out the door wearing a formal suit "Sorry I'm late." Tsumugi's eyes widened in surprise "Yamato-san?" he laughed "You were going to apologize, weren't you? I'm going with you, I'm sure no one could do something like this. Especially Tenn, being so cold and sincere. My duty as a leader is to protect others from all the mud they throw at us, to keep them safe" the manager gave a smile "Yamato-san, even though you don't really seem to care about everyone you take care of everyone and -" Tsumugi stopped when Yamato's hand gave her a sign to stop "Stop there, if you keep going I'll turn around and go back to the agency." she remained silent and the older man laughed a little "That's a good kid."

 

"Ready to go get yelled at?"Tsumugi nodded, beginning to walk with Yamato behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenn is a mess.  
> Edited 2019-12-10:  
> Some fixed typos and change in sentences.


	5. I want to believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tenn-nii is incapable of being in this industry, sooner or later he will end up destroying IDOLiSH7"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 2019-12-10  
> Lots of typos and weird sentences. ;-;

Tsumugi looked around admiring Yaotome Productions "You shouldn't be so nervous," the I7 leader said, looking at Tsumugi with a bit of disbelief "The thing is, I've never been in an agency before..."

 

"If it makes you feel any better, your father also has an agency and you work in that agency." and he smiled.

 

It was then when they saw the TRIGGER center enter the ground floor "IDOLiSH7... what a surprise." Kujou Riku smiled " Yo, Kujou, how are you?" The other began to play with his hair "Much better, it was thanks to you that I could get to the concert, I already have the pudding, I hope Yotsuba-kun likes it, I did not know which flavors he preferred and I decided on a little of everything ..." he looked embarrassed at this last detail, looking at the floor with a small blush on his cheeks, Tsumugi thought she was seeing an angel "I really thought your person of idol was a lie but seeing you now…"

 

 

He quickly denied "no, no, I'm not an angel at all, I'm not good enough and - and I can also be selfish!" Yamato laughed, it was noticeable that he didn't like to be told that way and actually he was cute "I don't think you can be selfish, thinking so much of Tama when you bought the pudding proves it" the TRIGGER center made a pout in indignation, it was very cute "Don't see me with that face. Also, we came to apologize for what happened at your concert, TRIGGER," the young man regained his composure, leaving aside how childish could he actually be " In reality I take pride in what happened, it meant that our concert was powerful enough to make you dance, although I don't think Anesagi-san thinks the same, her office is for-" while giving them the address Tsumugi interrupted him "Oh, Kujou-san, you are Tenn-san's younger brother, aren't you? At the next concert I will send you a ticket so that you can go and see-"

She was stopped in mid-sentence when she saw how cold Kujou Riku's red eyes had become, he turned around walking a few steps in front of them willing to leave, then he finally looked over his shoulder, the same somber expression on his face "Tenn-nii is incapable of being in this industry, sooner or later he will end up destroying IDOLiSH7".

 

Yamato grabbed him by the wrist before he left the place "What do you mean?" Kujou Riku did not answer, releasing Yamato’s grip delicately, his movements were elegant even this way, he whispered "I'm sorry..." before leaving, leaving them confused.

 

♪♫♪♫♪

 

"Their manager is terrifying..." Yamato said, leaning against the wall to avoid collapsing on the floor, "And she broke a lot of pens too..." unlike Yamato, Tsumugi simply had her head down, she opened her eyes in surprise when she felt something cold against her forehead, "The pudding, there's also some beer and apple juice, it's a gift from me, for what happened." After what happened before, Yamato was expecting him to be angry and throw the pudding at them, but the young TRIGGER center even gave them something in addition to the pudding he owed them "It wasn't necessary." Riku denied "What I did wasn't right, leaving you in the middle of a conversation was rude of me, it won't happen again." Both smiled "Don't worry, Kujou-san, we're not angry."

 

After a few goodbyes Tsumugi and Yamato made their way to the agency again.

 

♪♫♪♫♪

 

That didn't mean that Yamato had stopped thinking about what he had said, to have such cold eyes talking about your own brother... Tenn hadn't told them anything more than that the TRIGGER center was his younger brother, he didn't tell them a story of what happened or how they were when they were little. Tenn's story was incomplete and even though Yamato didn't want to get involved with TRIGGER, it had to do with their center and then it became IDOLiSH7 problems too, after all if this could affect Tenn while they were working it was serious.

 

Again, Tenn showed no mistakes or weakness in his activities, he danced and sang perfectly but he looked more tired from each passing day and his exhaustion could end up affecting them, Yamato knew it, but... was it okay to get involved in the personal life of someone who he began to know only a few months ago? The answer would be no, obviously, but they were partners and Yamato even wanted to consider them friends, but Tenn wasn't as open with his feelings and for him everything is 'professional' but he could see that he wanted them as a family and Yamato felt the same.

 

Manager had told him that he could go to the dorms because probably everyone would already be resting or sleeping, it was a little late and sleeping looked tempting but wandering something in his head for so long without being able to stop was going to prevent him from sleeping so he could settle for beer and look at the ceiling while thinking.

 

Yamato wanted to ask Tenn directly what Kujou meant. Destroy IDOLiSH7? It looked like he was going to take them far! His voice was beautiful and he was their center, there was no way he could destroy them.

 

Yamato thought it and believed it, but he knew how to distance what he believed from what could happen.

 

♪♫♪♫♪

 

"You're late, Riku."

 

"Sorry, it won't happen again."

 

TRIGGER had a photo shoot and the center had arrived 5 minutes late, 5 minutes where they had been scolded by Anesagi about professionalism and how late it was, something that Gaku and Ryuu had to suffer as if it was their fault. The leader was personally irritated as well as annoyed.

 

"What were you doing? It's not like you to be late" while Riku was gettin dressed the suit from one of their new songs, SECRET NIGHT, Gaku was watching his back "I had done something very rude and I decided to apologize as it should be, it's called good manners" when he finished with his belt he sat next to Gaku, watching as Ryuu did several poses as it was his turn "I know about your 'good manners',but that doesn't justify how we put up with Anesagi's scolding." Riku heard a 'Your turn, Kujou-san' and headed to the photographer, once in his position, he winked to Gaku "I'll reward you with beer. Isn't that what you liked?" unlike his companions his poses were more graceful and daring, with his innocent appearance they had to try a little harder to make him look sexy like the other two.

 

"Yes but... wait, did you give them _my_ beer?" the camera clicked again. "It's impossible for me to get alcohol myself when I'm underage, I'm sorry about that." Gaku frowned, obviously irritated "I hate it when you do that." For the last shot he had to lower the jacket from the suit and open his shirt, loosening his tie in the process, he smiled angelically and with the position of the lights he could see even suggestive, although of course, Gaku knew that the smile was for him " Would you like an expensive whiskey? We can even buy Champagne.·

 

That was the last photo, seeing how Gaku got up to take his turn, unlike Riku he had been asked to show more " I like the idea of champagne, oi, Ryuu, do you think you can make me a sazerac later" the brunette raised his hand in affirmative "It's sad to have to settle with apple juice, we should ask them to add strawberry yogurt to the menu." Gaku laughed, being scolded by the photographer "Maybe I'll buy you one while we go for the champagne." Riku's eyes lit up, giving way to his more childish side "Can you also buy strawberry cake or donuts?" When Gaku was released by the photographer he laughed, stroking the younger's hair and disarraying it "Brat, we can buy one, we deserve it after that big concert" while Riku said 'yay’ and both laughed, Ryuu smiled.

 

Needless to say, he took a picture when they hadn't noticed, as the picture was just for him.

 

♪♫♪♫♪

 

_"Motto Wake Me Up."_

 

The television was very bright to his eyes in that darkness, being swallowed up in the video that the device showed him. TRIGGER danced with grace and elegance as well as daring on stage, a mere video recorded of the concert they went to recently managed to make him lose himself in the image of Kujou Riku, his singing and dancing was elaborate, perfect, his voice was wonderful and eclipsed his senses in a trance he could not get out of until the song ended and honestly there was no rush.

 

"Wonderful... Riku." he whispered, looking at the screen with affliction in his eyes. Tenn couldn't understand why and even if he did, he wouldn't do anything to change what happened, it was a wish in vain because if he hadn't left then Tenn would take his place and there wouldn't be a happy ending for anyone. It was selfish to think that there would be a happy ending if he had stayed.

 

The lights in his room suddenly lit up forcing him to close his eyes for the sudden change in lighting "You should stop comparing yourself to Kujou-san, Nanase-san. You cannot live in his shadow forever." Tenn laughed, slowly opening his eyes who stung a bit as he was not completely accustomed to the light. "You are wrong, I have never lived in his shadow, in fact, it is quite the opposite...". Izumi Iori grabbed the remote control of the TV and turned it off, looking at him coldly "What do you mean?" Tenn dropped to the floor looking at the ceiling even though the light from the bulb burned his eyes "When we were little Riku was very sick, our parents were always busy and I was forced to take care of him, it didn't bother me. Since he couldn't get out of his bed I danced and sang for him, my parents saw talent in me and little by little they forgot about him, I'm more than sure he lived in my shadow..."

 

"But now he's an idol, and a wonderful one without a doubt." Tenn nodded, "I'm proud of him, but now I want to make him proud..." Iori sighed "Nanase-san, soon you too will be a wonderful idol, we all will be, I just need you to trust that we can do it.

 

_Can I really do it? trust you to be my partners?_

 

_Can I... believe in you?_

 

♪♫♪♫♪

 

 _"It's time to give_ _you_ _a new song, IDOLiSH7."_

 

Tamaki and Tenn had taken care of the coreography and it looked polished with each one of the steps, to have done it in a few minutes, they took their work seriously and that relieved them, they all looked happy, no doubt glad to be able to dance and sing again.

 

That's how they began to distribute the lyrics and practice a new choreography, however within the practice Tenn had slipped, something that had never happened, his lack of sleep becoming evident only to two people, Yamato and Iori. Tenn was almost perfect in everything he did and to see a fault was a serious thing.

 

Iori walked to Tenn, who was still trying to get up, to give him a bottle of water and then look better at his face, Iori was surprised to see him pale and with dark circles that were very noticeable now with the sickly tone that had taken his already white skin "Nanase-san, you should go and rest a bit, you don't need to work harder when you already know your steps by heart.” Tenn shook his head, finally getting up and giving a long drink to the bottle of water, "I'm fine, I can go on.”

 

Yamato watched from afar, thinking once more of Kujou Riku's words.

 

_"Tenn-nii is incapable of being in this industry, sooner or later he will end up destroying IDOLiSH7"_

 

♪♫♪♫♪

 

"How about you get some rest? You shouldn't work so hard with a cold." He felt a bottle of something cold make direct contact with his forehead, making him flinch, when he looked up he saw Ryuu with a worried smile, seriously, he worried a lot. Then he left the bottle in his hands, looking at the package, strawberry yogurt of his favorite brand, his eyes lit up when he saw it " Thank you, Ryuu!" the older laughed at the childish center, he had already opened the bottle starting to take big sips of the drink "Maybe you could drink a little slower, brat." looking at Gaku he saw him enter the practice room with the cake he had been promised, when they went to buy the champagne something came up and he couldn't get his sweets, it was typical of Gaku to fulfill his words even when others forgot, in less than a second he had attacked his leader in a hug almost making him fall "Whoa! be careful, Riku!" he wasn't really upset because he still stroked Riku’s scarlet hair with affection, the youngest separated from him and gave him one of his angelic smiles.

 

Gaku walked to the practice room table, pulling out a few cans of beer, another bottle of strawberry yogurt, and the cake that was placed in a box already cut into three slices with knives and plastic plates next to it, served the cake to Ryuu and Riku, throwing a can of beer to the oldest and yogurt to the youngest, who caught it with difficulty, then gave them the slice and sat on the floor to eat, Gaku was more of just eating the strawberries but it would be a waste not to eat the cake when it looked so delicious. 

 

"Gaku... where did you buy it? It's delicious..." Ryuu commented, taking another bite of the cake with a smile, "Ah, I bought it at a nearby bakery, Fountaine Chocolate, I think it was called..." Riku smiled pleased at the softness and sweetness of the cake "We should buy more cake there next time then, it's delicious and fluffy~" the leader gave a sip to his beer "If there's a next time, good kids are the ones who win dessert". Riku inflated his angry cheeks "I'm not a child, I can be mature if I set my mind to it."

 

"And why don't you set your mind to it?"

 

"Would you like me not to let you rest from work all the time?"

 

"Of course not! I don't need another Anesagi!"

 

"That's why, hmph."

 

Gaku would not trade his companions for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also want some cake...


	6. Double Sharp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Hate me," he begged in his mind._
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 07-10-19  
> Just a small change in some sentences & fixed some typos  
> Edited 2019-12-10:  
> More typos, more change in sentences ;-;

Drip. Drop.

 

"The rain doesn't stop..." Mitsuki peered out of the door, the rain that had begun to fall didn't seem to stop soon, instead, getting stronger and stronger.

 

Drip. Drop.

 

"Oh, my suit is completely _wet_." Tenn threw a towel to Nagi. "You should dry off, we can't risk making you sick."

 

Drip. Drop.

 

"Looks like the trains stopped..." Tamaki mentioned. He could see a lot of people with umbrellas in hand in the middle of the rain, they couldn't get home because of the strong rain "How about we help them waste their time?” Yamato said, however "It's stupid, we could get sick if we dance in the rain. It's risky, too, if we slip on stage we could get hurt," Tenn said.

 

Iori noticed that he looked tired in a way, however he only looked out "Tenn, if they get bored shouldn't we entertain them? That's our job as idols," Yamato arranged his glasses and smiled at him, Nagi nodded enthusiastically " _Yes_! As idols our job is to give our fans _the best_ entertainment.” Tenn was about to complain but was stopped by Sougo "They're right Tenn-kun, we should go out and sing for them".

 

"Yes, let's help them kill time!" Mitsuki opened the door for everyone else.

 

Tenn just stood there watching their backs until he decided to go after them.

 

♫♪♫♪♫

 

His eyes focused on the road ahead. The sky continued to cry and his umbrella barely protected him from the drops that wet his legs.

 

The worst news, however, was that the trains had stopped because of the rain. _I need to get home_ , he thought. His father had come from abroad. He had to see him. He wanted to see him more than anything. _He will be proud of what I have accomplished._

 

Slowly he made his way to the line of people gathered in front of the train station, until he became one of the people waiting for a ride to reach their destination.

 

Then he heard happy melodies close, very, very close. He began to look for where the music came from, until he found himself in front of a crowd cheering and smiling a group of 7 boys on stage.

 

_They are so shiny..._

 

His eyes were fixed on one of the boys for a moment, one who had beautiful black hair.

 

_Incredible..._

 

Then his eyesight changed to the man next to him. His voice and expression were filled with emotion.

 

_Their emotions..._

 

The third one was the one that gave off more happiness, it didn't matter that his dance or singing wasn't as polished as the others'.

 

_They are not perfect..._

 

The fourth one danced with such skill and ability, so much so that he looked like a professional. At his side was someone who was stable between dancing and singing.

 

_But they are magical._

 

A foreigner was one of the most outstanding, his elegance, his appearance...

 

_They're beautiful._

 

And finally, the seventh member, who made him smile happily. As if the rain had stopped and what remained was a sunny day.

 

_Even though they weren't really good at first..._ _Is it wrong if I consider myself a fan now, Father?_

 

♫♪♫♪♫

 

“You think he’ll be fine?" Ryuunosuke sat in front of Gaku, leaving a black mocha coffee in front of him. The day was very cold and rain had started just after they had left Kujou Riku near the trains. Although Ryuu knew he'd be fine, he couldn't stop his 'mother' instincts (according to Gaku) from coming out.  
  
"Of course he will be, he's a smart brat." Ryuu lifted his own glass of coffee to his lips, taking a sip of it "It's just that he has a strong cold and... I don't want it to get worse."  
  
Gaku smiled at him and looked out of the window, watching as the rain intensified a little more.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine..."  
  
"I'm worried too." That last part was whispered so Ryuu wouldn't hear it. However, the brunette did and just smiled softly.

 

♫♪♫♪♫

 

"That was fun!" Mitsuki exclaimed as soon as they entered the break room. His body collapsed into the chair and he let out a happy sigh “And also very tiring.” Yamato placed a hand on the shoulder of the shortest, smiling, "You're right, but I feel refreshed in a way."

 

"Yamato-san isn't it because of the rain?" Sougo asked. He was handing out towels to everyone, he didn't want them to catch a cold from being in damp clothes while they were soaked wet "The rain was cold... I felt like I took a cold bath...". Tamaki mentioned. His hair stuck to his forehead, and because it was soaked his hair looked and was even longer.

 

"Yotsuba Tamaki... you should get dry... we don't want you... to catch a cold..." Tenn kept breathing hard. He was leaning his body against the wall.

 

He felt as if the world was spinning around him, as if his body was wobbling as his surroundings spun. His skin was too hot. A headache so powerful that he felt his brain pound. Terrible nausea and an infernal cold even though his body was burning.

 

"Kujou-san, are you all right?"

 

When least expected, Tenn fell to the ground with a loud bang. His breathing shaken and feeling like his consciousness vanished to give way to an empty dream.

 

"Tenn!"

 

And Yamato and Iori ran to help him.

 

♫♪♫♪♫

 

"Good afternoon Riku-kun. How was work?" As soon as Riku saw his father he jumped at him to give him a big hug filled with love. However, he stopped halfway. His father looked deplorable again "Father... have you been eating well? You look paler and thinner than normal..." Kujou laughed, raising his hand to caress his son's hair. " My work has been taking a lot of my time, Riku-kun, but I'm fine."

 

Riku frowned, looking at him disapprovingly, "No father, I'll make dinner. It seems I have to take care of you again." The man was going to refute however his son's determined look stopped him, he just nodded and smiled.

 

"How was your day? I was afraid you got stuck in the rain." Kujou watched as his son began to cook the eldest's favorite dish. Putting on the adorable pink apron that Kujou had bought on impulse.

 

"Excellent, the musical video will be ready soon, so I'm excited." Riku started cutting the vegetables. The oldest came to his side with the idea of helping him prepare the meat. Kujou knew his son wasn't really good in the kitchen, so he didn't trust him to let him cook everything on his own. Even though his salads were very delicious.

 

"I'm glad, that's good news." Kujou continued to spice up the meat, with a small smile.

 

"You know, Father? When I was waiting for the trains... I saw a very good group of idols. They looked so happy as they sang and danced, they weren't perfect but... I couldn't care less as I watched them..." without realizing it Riku had started smiling and thinking about the group. Mostly, he was thinking about a beautiful black-haired boy he had found handsome.

 

He felt his cheeks burn at the thought.

 

"Riku. You know they are rivals, you just can't be saying how good they are." Riku's smile faded. And he nodded submissively, not even daring to refute the man.

 

"Sorry father…"

 

♫♪♫♪♫

 

 

When he opened his eyes he felt his throat raspy, burning from the dryness of it. His eyes were too heavy and his nose was clogged. He felt terrible so to speak.

 

"Tenn-san... you woke up... you had us very worried, you had a sudden fever and we thought it was something worse, we took you to the hospital but you're already in your room. How do you feel?" Tenn sat down and ran his hand through his hair "I feel terrible...". Tsumugi put on a worried expression "You look like you've got a cold, Tenn-san."

 

"And I was very careful..." Tsumugi immediately put on an angry face "Tenn-san. Your fever was from overwork. You worked so hard and had so little rest that you ended up getting sick. You've been asleep for 3 days with a terrible fever. Why didn't you tell us you were feeling sick? We could have taken a little break and -"

 

"NO!" Tsumugi flinched from the terrible scare the pale pink-haired boy had given her with his sudden shout "I don't want to be a dead weight, Takanashi-san. I should have taken better care of myself. It will not happen again.”

 

Tsumugi shook her head “No. Tenn-san, my job as manager is to make sure that all my idols are in top condition. Tenn-san, you have to trust us."

 

Tenn grabbed the sheets tightly "I don't want... I have to go on no matter what, so I can see Riku... I..."

 

"Kujou-san, do you want to believe?" He heard Iori's voice and Tenn turned to see everyone piled up at the door. He nodded.

 

"Trust that you are not a dead weight. Trust that we can help you when you falter. Tenn... tell us your story?"

 

♫♪♫♪♫

 

_Nothing could go wrong now._

 

_As soon as Nanase Tenn crossed that door he would become Kujou Tenn. There was no longer a point of return._

 

_"I have to help Riku. Kujou-san will pay all the debts of Mum and Dad and the hospital bills."_

 

_"Tenn-nii?" That shouldn't have happened. Riku shouldn't have come down the stairs and seen him leave. He shouldn't have let Riku hate him. Maybe if he explained the situation -_

 

_"Come on, Tenn-kun. It's time to go," he looked between his new adoptive father and Riku. Then he finally stepped forward with his suitcases. "Where are you going? When are you coming back?" As soon as he looked his eyes he felt weak, as if he was making a serious mistake._

 

_Nanase Tenn closed his eyes and when he opened them, he pretended that he didn't care, that he was going to leave him forever._

 

_"Hate me," he begged in his mind._

 

_"I want to get into the music industry more than anything, I'm going with this man."_

 

_His brother's little hands tried to reach him, tears streaming down his eyes. Tenn's heart squeezed. Just like his parents and Kujou-san himself._

 

_"Why?"_

 

_At that moment Kujou-san walked to the front and extended his hand to the little boy. His eyes looked at him with a special glow._

 

_"I want him."_

 

_It was his answer._

 

_Nanase Tenn could not understand why. Kujou-san suddenly wanted to take his brother? That could not happen! If he did..._

 

_In that instant, Riku looked at him with a serious expression._

 

_Almost with hatred in his bright red eyes._

 

_He felt as if the world was falling apart._

 

_"I will go with you. Please sir, teach me."_

 

_He didn't know when Riku was not there_ _anymore like Kujou-san. He had not even taken his belongings._

 

_Only the necklace of the '’Double Sharp’ symbol_

 


	7. "Be proud" 'You can believe in us'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> However, the melody and voice stopped abruptly, being replaced by whimpers of pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses and I'll be completely honest. In all those months I haven't posted this I hasn't written anything and I just ended this chapter today. I'm completely lazy or I always end without ideas not even at mid-fic, so, sometimes the story will lack of chapters completely, I'm so sorry, I just don't have motivation at all sometimes... 
> 
> And, I made edits on all chapters and changed some things, It's nothing too important and doesn't change anything, but you guys should read it if you want.

"And Riku?"

 

Gaku was hoping to find the center there, however, only Ryuu was, sitting on the bench with his head down as if Gaku was going to yell at him "Riku said his father had fallen ill and would stay and take care of him today..." Gaku clicked his tongue, visibly irritated. He just sat on the same bench, looking at the street without really being interested in the scene of people on the sidewalk and cars continually crossing the highway. "When he promised he would finally come out with us... I was hoping you both could go to my grandfather's restaurant... I guess it's just another disappointment.” the silver-haired man murmured, bowing his head as the words came out. "Riku is always busy one way or another, besides, his father is very strict, I don't think he really wants to stay at home today, he was talking about it all week." Ryuu insecurely placed his hand on his companion's shoulder, with a small, weary smile.

 

"It doesn't matter anymore," said Gaku. "But I won't let you down today."

 

__________

 

In one room all that could be heard was a soft, slow piano melody made for a person resting in bed. The only reason for the piano was to serve as entertainment for the sick man, while the voice that melodiously accompanied the majestic sound overshadowed the presence of any other. In those moments, the voice sang with a terrible lament characteristic of the song that the piano was bringing into shape.

 

However, the melody and voice stopped abruptly, being replaced by whimpers of pain. The person in bed looked at his side, looking at his son with concern, who was looking at his nails that had begun to bleed and hurt. "Riku-kun?" Kujou Riku dedicated a small nervous smile to Takamasa, holding his now injured hand "I'm sorry father... I won't make that mistake again..."

 

Takamasa made an effort to sit on the bed while with a gesture he asked for his son's closeness. Riku approached him and suddenly his hands were taken between his father's. Takamasa saw the wounds carefully. The man knew it was something that could not be avoided, but seeing the condition of his son's nails he could see that he had been mistreating them and that now they were too short. "Son, didn't I tell you not to do that? That's why your hands are like this now," the man muttered, looking down at the child with disapproval.

 

Riku lowered his head, muttering apologies "You don't have to feel bad, even with everything and flaws Zero was..." Kujou's words died there, seeing the sadness on the younger's face. Kujou took his son's cheeks in his hands and raised his head "You must not fear nor look at me so pathetically.”

 

"Be proud, soon you will be like Zero, soon you will be better than Zero, and you will not disappear just as he did. Be proud, because you are close to being perfect. _"_

 

Kujou Riku closed his eyes, feeding from the fake feeling those words caused.

 

__________

 

"Why did you want to wait until we were alone, Manager?" Tenn was not blind not to notice the intense but indecisive expression of the girl sitting beside his bed. She wanted to say something but didn't seem to want to tell him in front of the others "Tenn-san... I was just thinking... Why did you hide it?" Tenn raised an eyebrow, confused, "I mean... Why did you keep what you felt? If you were tired, or anxious... Tenn-san, we all want you to know that you can trust us, always, and that you don't have to deal with everything alone." Tenn looked down, ashamed, "I... have never been able... to talk about my feelings so easily... I didn't want to bother anyone..."

 

Tsumugi placed both hands on Tenn's shoulders, trying to comfort him. "We've all decided to help you, so much so that you don't have to work harder than the others.” Tenn gave a long sigh, it felt as if a great weight was lifted from his shoulders.

 

"When we were little, I always had to take care of Riku, I never thought of myself... and it's still a little weird to be taken care of, but thank you.”

 

__________

 

IDOLiSH7 after a few weeks and with a recovered Tenn entered again to Takanashi Productions office ready to start training. Before they started, Banri had taken them to the small room they used for reunions "Look Guys! IDOLiSH7 has become a popular topic on the Internet. Though it’s talked about alongside the report on the typhoon. your costumes got drenched, but it’s a good thing you went through with it." then Banri began to show them several pages that spoke of the incident with a smile.

 

"You're right." Yamato muttered, "There's even a video of us on the internet, and it looks like we were also in the news.” Tamaki as he could passed in front to see the post "Really? Was I shown?" Yamato laughed a little "It was just a moment, so I wonder…?"

 

"Aw, if we had seen the cameras we could have tried to get their attention..." regretted Mitsuki, Sougo next to him pointed to another post "Someone is promoting us on her blog, it looks like she was on the day of the concert in the rain. I hope she had fun," Mitsuki excitedly answered "Aah, I could really feel a sense of unity with everyone in the audience! Everyone got really excited while wishing wholeheartedly for the trains to start moving again. It was fun.”

 

"It was very exciting," said Nagi, getting into the conversation "It felt like we were the ones who brought the typhoon!" Tenn also got into the  talking "Yes, it was really fun, even if we ended up  soaked from head-to-toe , it was like... it was as if we slowly had more 'allies’.”

 

Iori, who had stood aside the whole time, looked at Tsumugi for a few moments until she realized (which Tenn also noticed) "Manager, Nanase-san, a minute, please." Both nodded. Tsumugi rose from her place and announced "Ah... uh yes... I will be outside for a moment, excuse me…”

 

"Those three leave or disappear suddenly sometimes..." Tamaki muttered, "Does it bug you?" asked Sougo, Yamato jokingly said, "It's definitely bugging him."

 

"Do you want me to teach you how to say 'Wait a minute--!'?" Mitsuki got into it with a little teasing in his voice. Tamaki embarrassed said "No, Mikki, Yama-san, Sou-chan, you're wrong!"

 

__________

 

"So, analyzing the situation, Nanase-san and I think it's time to have a concert." After having been arguing about several things (especially Iori and Tenn). The two I7 members agreed to plan, well, another concert. However, Tsumugi was not completely convinced "What if only 9 people come again? I know the mistake was mine but..."

 

Tenn sighed, crossed his arms and looked at Tsumugi with empathy, "We'll do our best to make it a _Full House_ , so even if you have to take a loan, please get a slightly larger venue.”

 

"All right... just one thing..." Tsumugi stared at both boys with determination "Promise me that you won't over-exert yourself, I don't want anyone to get sick before the concert!" Iori gave a look to Tenn that said 'Did you hear?' which made Tenn annoyed "... I promise. You worry too much," and he looked up at the wall.

 

__________

 

Once the three entered the office again, they found the image of the other boys watching more news of them after the typhoon event. The atmosphere was very pleasant.

 

"Iorin, Tenten, there's a fan page of you!" Tamaki looked at them with sparkling eyes, pointing out what they were just watching "Oh what is mine and who’s Izumi Iori's?" Sougo rushed to reply "Actually, it's for both of you, it seems the fans like to see you together.”

 

"Why," they both said simultaneously, making the others laugh.

 

"Guys." Tsumugi summoned their attention and waited for everyone's to be looking at her "Let's do a concert again." Her face immediately changed to an insecure look. "A concert!? Again!?" Yamato asked, looking at the manager in surprise.

 

"And again in that big place!?" Mitsuki exclaimed.

 

“Th-this time it's going to be a Full House!"Tsumugi still had the same insecure face. "She doesn't look very sure..." Tamaki muttered "A _Full House_!" said the manager again, putting a little more determination on her face. "There's no need to fear," Iori mused. "We control the flow of events. The previous concert was a massive folly, but there was one single merit. What do you think it was?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this my christmas gift. ;w;  
> Riku was singing 'Erica' by Okame-p and sung by Hatsune Miku.


	8. Hiatus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry.

Sorry for taking a hiatus, I know I barely update and it takes me a long time to pull out chapters that are so short and so simple. My emotional problems are affecting me a lot lately, I hope you can forgive me, when I come back and feel better, I will try to bring longer chapters and with more personality, I am tired of following the original story scene by scene, when I come back, this story will finally focus on what I know you are interested in. 

Sorry for everything...


End file.
